


Bonding

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A little light fluff.Not real at all.





	Bonding

The silence that had fallen when the organisers of the talks had realized they had precisely two people left to seat had been awkward. Helen Castor had smiled slightly, breaking the silence with a quiet offer to sit with the other woman. She had smiled as she took her seat, lightly patting the seat beside her. It was an open invite for the other woman to join her. She had known Helen Czerski for a while, but she also knew that neither of them would be brave enough to make the move otherwise, they both needed to sit and they needed to make the talks work for them. 

They had worked together in quiet calm, neither woman quite able to make eye-contact. As the talks had emptied they had sat waiting for a chance to leave. As they had sat in silence it had been Helen Castor who broke the silence.

“Do you need a ride?”

She had cursed herself silently, knowing that what she had said had sounded highly awkward, it always did when she was nervous. 

“Yes... please.”

Helen Czerski had smiled slightly.

“If you don’t mind?”

“Of course I don’t mind...”

Silence had fallen again before Helen Castor had spoken up softly for a second time.

“We could sneak away now...”

The two had left and, before she could stop herself, Helen Castor had moved to take the other woman’s hand, relaxing only when Helen Czerski didn’t pull away.


End file.
